Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Requests for Adminship
Will someone please tell me what the "chances" things are that are under the light system? I'm confused. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 04:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I think we have enough sysops here. So many users from the CP Wiki come here and try to be sysops and beurocrats when they barely have any edits! We have too many kings and not enough servants, If you see what I'm saying. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:21, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I've made more edits than POGOPUNK32 but they're requesting to be a bureaucrat. I think I'll request to be one too. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, edit count is not that much of a big issue, but it's just a minor reference. Skill, determination and devotion to this wiki are probably the only things that truely matter. (Talk to me!) Hey! Austin8310 here. I have...um...43 edits! Can I be a rollback or lower? Austin8310 43 only? Dude, I think rollbacks oughta have, like, between 200-300 edits. Try to get a few more edits, then you can request. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Also, rollback is probably the lowest admin position there is. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:35, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Here are the positions (by order) *User (either IP Adress or Autoconfirmed User) *Autoconfirmed user *Rollback *Sysop *Bureaucrat *Then staff, helper, janitor, etc. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I highlighted all the admin positions. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) If this is protected, how can anyone who doesnt have adminship APPLY FOR ADMINSHIP??? Use your noggins, people! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:34, 2 March 2009 (UTC) It's protected to registered user level, so only accounts on the wiki may apply. (Talk to me!) 21:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Should we put the dates about when the votings are over and whether you become a admin or not? --The Leader 16:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC) A message to Bugzy.... If you're reading this please apply for Sysopship before time runs out. You'd be awsome at it. --Speeddasher Bugzy said he doesn;t want it. He prefers pure rollback. I promoted him twice, once to test powers and for walri attacks, and requested a demotion all the time. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 22:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I can't vote 'Cos someone protected the page. The ADMIN REQUESTS page. Who did that?--NotAnEditor 11:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yiu need more edits for acception. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 11:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I can't VOTE!!!--NotAnEditor 10:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) You need edits for confirmation of voting. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 12:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, why are you talking about Edits? It's how long you've had this account that is checked, not your Edit Count.See? ANd anyway, why can't I vote? I have an OK Edit Count on another account, but that account is BANNED so I can't vote.--NotAnEditor 18:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Rollbacks Hi there, I am not going to vote, I just want to say something to everyone applying for rollback. Only apply for rollback if you are going to help the wiki get rid of vandalism. I think Explorer has already established this somewhat, so I ask for him to get the word out. This doesn't mean give up on becoming an admin, users should be able to apply for sysop without being a rollback - so instead of applying for rollback first and then sysop, apply for sysop if you think you have enough edits or dedication. Remember, there is no ranking system. And no, this isn't a way to de-fanonise this wiki, I just want to raise the hopes up for users that want to become sysops, and I am not trying to reduce the amount of sysops - on the contrary in fact. --Tigernose Talk 22:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RIGHTS ARE RANKS HERE, WERE NOT "SOME OTHER WIKI" WERE THE CLUB PENGUIN FANON WIKI!-Quote form Turtleshroom ----I am Corai.' (Fear me, mortal.) 22:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Again I am not trying to make you like another wiki. This is all but doing that. I'm trying to be benificial even, I'm telling users to stop applying for rollback, and start applying for sysop if they meet the criteria. If someone wants to be a sysop, it's a lot faster than becoming a rollback first. Just saying. Also, Explorer even said this. --Tigernose Talk 22:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I know, I had a urge to quote TS. ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 18:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm the writer of the UnBoss bill, Dancing Penguin. The RfA is closed until July 4. (Liberation day. It's a joke, get it?) Anyway, yeah.--[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 12:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't understand Dancing Penguin 13:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Look, I WROTE IT. I said what it did. The RfA opens on July 4, k? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 17:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The RfA should open when the users mentioned in the UnBOSS bill are demoted by staff (which hasn't happened yet). A list is in project:BOSS. Dancing Penguin 23:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Who opened this? Why is the RfA open? We already have enough sysops and crats, so why is the RfA open? And don't tell me it's open because the old government is dissolved. That doesn't mean you can throw all our policies and previous rules out! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 13:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, I was reinstated and then RS was promoted (and demoted), Austin was, Dan was promoted to Bcrat while Akbaboy, Swiss Ninja and 12yz12ab requests too! It's madness! --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 17:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::TurtleShroom did it. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 17:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC)